Deadpool
Deadpool battled Boba Fett in Deadpool vs Boba Fett. He was portrayed by Robert Hoffman and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Wade Winston Wilson was a Canadian soldier veteran until he was diagnosed with cancer. He retired from the army and underwent experimentation as part of the Canadian "Weapon X" program which gave Wolverine his claws. Whilst there, Wilson was given the mutant healing abilities of Wolverine, making him the least likely to die of all the subjects, thus the king of the "dead pool", where the subjects would bet on who would die next. His healing factor worked with his cancer so that it quickly spread over his body, leaving him in constant pain and his body heavily scarred. As a side-effect, he became fourth-wall aware, constantly breaking the fourth wall with his yellow text boxes in which other personalities of his speak. Deadpool soon became invincible, and as such set out as a mercenary in which he fought Wolverine, Spider-Man, and the Hulk. He joined with friend and X-Men member, Cable, and became part of the X-Men splinter team, "X-Force". He is currently a member of Red Hulk's team of anti-heroes, the "Thunderbolts". Deadpool was designed by Marvel Comics as a parody of their rival company's character, Deathstroke; the two sharing the surname Wilson and a similar appearance, as well as Deadpool's healing factor, mercenary status, and much of his background being derived from Deathstroke. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: I barely even know enough about you to diss you! But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up And lose to the dude a huge toothie coothie chewed up?! That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas! I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa! Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face! 'Verse 2:' Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks! Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw, With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, "AAAH!" 'Verse 3:' Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices! 'Verse 4:' And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! You let a kiwi hold your gun and he fucked up your canon! So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say! Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away! Trivia *Deadpool is the fifth superhero to rap. **He is the second Marvel superhero to appear, after Thor. ***However, he is the first Marvel hero to actually be a title character and not just a cameo. ****He is also the first Marvel character to be portrayed in live action. *He is the eleventh comic book character to rap. *He is the eleventh rapper to change costume. *He is the ninth rapper to be portrayed by one actor and voiced by another. *During the two lines of his first verse, "I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa! Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba!", he dressed and rapped as Elvis Presley. **Both Presley and Deadpool were voiced by EpicLLOYD. *He is the fourth character to break the fourth wall, after Thomas Edison, Isaac Newton, and Walt Disney. **He is the first to do so multiple times, as it is a reference to his character breaking the fourth wall in his comics. *He is the sixth rapper to possess and shoot a handgun. *He is the eighth rapper to be voiced and portrayed by different actors. *Deadpool's costume was also used by Alex Farnham in his video, "Deadpool EPIC RAP", as well as by Roland Luitgaarden in Bart Baker's "Work" parody. Gallery Elvis Deadpool.png|Deadpool as Elvis Presley CarnyPool.png|Deadpool as a carny announcer Deadpool Comic Book.png|Deadpool in his comic book Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Bonus Battle Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Robert Hoffman